"Fight Liar with Fire" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:58 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Mess hall) -- 15:58 * Vanessa| grabs gruel and sits down beside the others. :B 15:58 * Ryan13 eats sticky gruel. 15:58 <+Ashleigh> *Playing with her food then eats a bite* 15:59 * Alex| sits alone. 15:59 <+Vanessa|> Alex, join us! 15:59 * Ryan13 scoffs. 15:59 <@Ryan13> Why? >.> 15:59 <+Vanessa|> He's a member of this final four, too. 15:59 <+Alex|> (conf) I almost forgot Vanessa still knew who I am. 15:59 <@Ryan13> Greaaat. 15:59 <@Ryan13> Well. 15:59 <@Ryan13> I think I've lost my appetite. 15:59 <+Alex|> Thanks Vanessa! I'm glad you're still around. 16:00 * Ryan13 gets up, dumps gruel in trash, and walks out of mess hall. 16:00 * Vanessa| sighs at Ryan. 16:00 <+Vanessa|> Well, same to you, Alex. 16:00 <+Alex|> I just wish Ethan was here with us. 16:00 <+Ashleigh> I know.... 16:00 <+Vanessa|> Regardless of who us three are competing against... 16:00 <+Ashleigh> That was unfair. 16:00 <+Vanessa|> I'm glad we made it this far. 16:00 <+Alex|> But he's in a better place now. 16:00 <+Vanessa|> Even if we did lose Ethan, Brandon, Laurie, and Tyra along the way. 16:00 <+Vanessa|> :( 16:00 <+Alex|> The safety of his home. 16:01 <+Ashleigh> That's true. Away from Chris. 16:01 <+Alex|> and RYAN. 16:01 * ChrisMcLean pushes Ryan back into the main lodge. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Challenge time, competitors! 16:01 <@Ryan13> UGH. 16:01 <+Ashleigh> Speak of the devils. 16:01 <@Ryan13> I was just about to shower. 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, too late! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Can anyone guess what the next challenge is? 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> We do it every season. c: 16:01 <+Vanessa|> Ooh, ooh! 16:01 <+Vanessa|> Cooking! 16:01 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT, Vanessa. 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the cooking challenge! 16:02 <@Ryan13> :o 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And you all know what that means... 16:02 <+Vanessa|> No, what? 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Nothing, I'll just... 16:02 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll just be eating a lot. :| 16:02 <+Ashleigh> ... 16:02 <@Ryan13> (conf) COOKING DAY?! Ugh! I can't cook! One time, I almost burned down my house trying to make chocolate muffins... I am SO dead! 16:03 <+Alex|> Cooking, eh? Never tried it before. 16:03 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) Cooking, huh? That's something I can do. Not like I haven't had my fair share of accidents, but I'm a natural-born chef. I can win this challenge easy, and then kick Ryan off the island. ;) 16:03 <+Alex|> But I'm sure I'll ace it! 16:03 <+Alex|> I ace everything I do! 16:03 <+Ashleigh> Don't worry, I've enver done it before too Alex. 16:03 <+Alex|> Who said anything about worrying? 16:04 <+Alex|> :D 16:04 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:04 <+Ashleigh> I guess you're right there. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> -- KITCHEN -- 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got two hours to create a meal. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex, you're on breakfast. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh, lunch. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, dinner. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> And Vanessa, dessert. :D 16:04 * ChrisMcLean throws cookbook at the contestants. 16:04 <@ChrisMcLean> First come, first serve! 16:05 * Ryan13 grabs the book. 16:05 <@Ryan13> Yes! 16:05 <@Ryan13> Move aside, LOSERS, 'cause I am winning this challenge. 16:05 <+Vanessa|> I don't need a cookbook. :B 16:05 <+Vanessa|> I know exactly what I'm making. ^^ 16:05 <+Ashleigh> (Conf) I don't know how to cook, but my dad taught me something. Just to add my own taste into it. 16:07 <+Alex|> Maybe I can make an average, everyday breakfast! 16:07 <+Vanessa|> I'm making key lime pie. :D 16:07 <+Alex|> Eggs, Toast and Sausage! 16:07 <+Ashleigh> Okay. So to do this first.....*Starts getting hamburger meat out and getting some into a patty* Chris is okay with food coloring if we have any, right? 16:07 <+Vanessa|> It's my aunt's favorite. 16:07 <@Ryan13> You know, Ashleigh. 16:08 <+Alex|> Now, how do I make toast? :| 16:08 <@Ryan13> You could just save yourself the effort and not even bother cooking. 16:08 <@Ryan13> I mean, we all know you're going home tonight. c: 16:08 <+Vanessa|> Ryan, leave her alone. 16:08 <@Ryan13> I'm not bothering her. 16:08 <+Ashleigh> Hey, I would. But I try my best and I will try until I'm voted off. Which will hopefully be after you are. 16:08 <@Ryan13> I'm just stating facts. 16:08 <@Ryan13> :o 16:08 <+Vanessa|> Nice one, Ash! ;) 16:08 <+Vanessa|> Okay, key lime pie, key lime pie... 16:08 * Alex| attempts to put bread in rusty toaster, causing it to short out and catch on fire. 16:08 <+Alex|> AH! 16:08 <+Ashleigh> (Conf.) I don't always have a backbone, but when someone insults me, I do...As long as I know it. 16:09 <+Ashleigh> ALEX! *Gets water* 16:09 <+Alex|> NO! 16:09 <+Alex|> You don't put out an electrical fire with water! 16:09 <+Vanessa|> :o 16:09 * Vanessa| grabs fire exstinguisher. 16:09 <+Ashleigh> Oh...*Pours water out8 How then!? 16:09 * Vanessa| sprays it at the fire. 16:09 * Vanessa| pants. 16:09 <+Vanessa|> That's how... 16:09 <+Vanessa|> Hope your toaster's okay. 16:09 <+Alex|> Aww man! My toast! It's... toast. :( 16:10 * Ryan13 snickers. 16:10 * Vanessa| preheats oven to 375 degrees. 16:10 <+Vanessa|> Okay. 16:10 <+Vanessa|> Now... 16:10 <+Vanessa|> I think we need eggs. 16:10 * Alex| checks fridge. 16:10 <+Ashleigh> *Greases pan. Puts patty in the pan and starts cooking it* 16:10 <+Alex|> Great! There's ANOTHER sausage shortage... 16:10 <+Alex|> I can't make just eggs... 16:11 <+Alex|> But I could make an awesome omelette! 16:11 <@Ryan13> "In a large bowl, combine ground beef, bread crumbs, parsley, cheese, black pepper, and beaten egg." 16:11 <@Ryan13> Ewwwwwwwwww! 16:11 <@Ryan13> I don't want to touch EGGS. 16:11 <@Ryan13> I thought spaghetti and meatballs would be easy. 16:11 <+Vanessa|> You know... 16:11 <+Vanessa|> I would help you. 16:11 <+Vanessa|> If you weren't such a jerk all season. c: 16:11 * Alex| checks cook book. 16:11 <+Vanessa|> @Ryan 16:11 * Ryan13 snatches cookbook away. 16:11 <@Ryan13> THAT IS MINE. :@ 16:11 <@Ryan13> Back off! 16:12 <+Vanessa|> See what I mean? 16:12 <+Alex|> -_- 16:12 <+Ashleigh> *Not paying attention to Ryan* 16:12 <+Vanessa|> Come on, Alex, I'll help you out. 16:12 <+Alex|> Thanks Vanessa! 16:12 <+Alex|> It's great to have friends! 16:12 * Ryan13 growls. 16:12 * Alex| chuckles. 16:13 <+Vanessa|> An omlette is super easy. 16:13 <+Vanessa|> You just need to add the right amount of milk and cheese. 16:13 <+Ashleigh> Hey, Alex, Vanessa. Stupid question, but can you use food coloring on hamburger buns? 16:13 <+Vanessa|> Are you planning on adding any vegetables? 16:13 <+Vanessa|> And, I think so! 16:13 <+Vanessa|> It shouldn't be a problem. :3 16:13 <@Ryan13> *mimicks Vanessa* It shouldn't be a problem. 16:13 <+Alex|> I can... add vegetables? 16:13 * Vanessa| glares at Ryan. 16:13 <+Ashleigh> All right. Thanks! *Starts putting blue food coloring on said burgers before putting cheese onteh cheeseburger. 16:13 <+Vanessa|> Yes, Alex. 16:13 <+Vanessa|> Tomatoes... 16:14 <+Vanessa|> Peppers? 16:14 <+Vanessa|> Not whole. c: 16:14 <+Alex|> Oooo! That sounds good! Tomatoes! 16:14 * Vanessa| pats Alex on the back. 16:14 <+Alex|> No wait! Peppers sound even better! 16:14 <+Alex|> I'll go with that! 16:14 <+Alex|> Thanks! :D 16:15 <@Ryan13> (conf) Ooh! Look at me! I'm Vanessa! EVERYBODY likes me because I'm SO PERFECT and SO NICE and I have DISGUSTINGLY, HIPPIE-LIKE LONG HAIR, MOM JEANS, AND PALE, SNOW-LIKE SKIN. :@ UGH! 16:15 * Alex| grabs some red bell peppers from the cabinet and starts creating an omelette. 16:15 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) *stirs bowl of key lime pie ingredients* :B 16:16 <+Ashleigh> *Putting burger on the bun before putting some condiments on the side* Okay, now for the cubes! 16:16 <+Vanessa|> *reaches into the fridge and grabs some eggs* 16:16 <@Ryan13> Hey! 16:16 <@Ryan13> I need those! 16:16 <+Alex|> (conf) I'm not sure what Vanessa meant by "not whole". I've never made any food in my life. 16:16 <+Vanessa|> Okay? 16:16 <+Vanessa|> How many? 16:16 <@Ryan13> One. 16:16 <@Ryan13> Actually. 16:17 <+Ashleigh> *Gets some potatoes and starts cutting into cubes* 16:17 <@Ryan13> All of them. :| 16:17 <+Vanessa|> You need twelve eggs to make pasta...? 16:17 <@Ryan13> Yeah. :@ 16:17 <@Ryan13> I do. 16:17 <+Alex|> I need them more than you! 16:17 * Ryan13 walks over to Vanessa and snatches five. 16:17 <@Ryan13> Too bad. 16:17 * Ryan13 walks back to his station. 16:17 * Vanessa| sighs. 16:17 <+Vanessa|> Still leaves more than enough. 16:18 <+Alex|> I'll need three of those. @Vanessa. 16:18 <+Alex|> :D 16:18 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I've decided to try and kill it with kindness. I've been suspicious of Ryan since day one, and even though he's a major jerk, I can't help feeling responsible for... starting our little rivalry? I think if I'm nice enough to him, he'll just leave me, Alex, and Ashleigh alone. Maybe. 16:19 * Ryan13 sautes onion and garlic in olive oil. 16:19 <+Vanessa|> Well, I'm almost done over here. 16:19 <+Vanessa|> How's yours looking, Ash? 16:19 <+Ashleigh> *Cooking the potato cubes. 16:19 <+Alex|> (conf) If I want to make this meal, I'm gonna need to snatch that cook book from Ryan. I'll need to do it very subtly. Hmmmm. 16:20 <+Ashleigh> Pretty good. How about your's Van? 16:20 <+Vanessa|> I just put it in the oven. 16:20 * Alex| pops up next to Ryan, unnoticed. 16:20 <+Vanessa|> Let's hope it turns out okay. 16:20 <@Ryan13> <.< 16:20 <@Ryan13> I can SEE you. 16:20 <+Vanessa|> Just let him have the cookbook. 16:20 * Alex| pushes Ryan's face into his bowl and steals cook book. 16:20 <+Vanessa|> You've had it long enough. 16:20 <@Ryan13> Ahhh! 16:20 * Ryan13 falls backwards. 16:20 <+Ashleigh> *Laughs* 16:20 <+Vanessa|> *snickers* 16:20 <@Ryan13> Okay, that is IT. 16:21 * Ryan13 takes bowl off face and storms over to Vanessa's station. 16:21 * Ryan13 turns oven up to 500. 16:21 <+Vanessa|> Hey! 16:21 <+Alex|> :| 16:21 <+Vanessa|> Get away from there! 16:21 <+Ashleigh> ... 16:21 <@Ryan13> SORRY. 16:21 <@Ryan13> I CAN'T HEAR YOU. 16:21 <@Ryan13> LA LA LA. :@ 16:21 <+Vanessa|> Oh, quit being five! 16:21 * Vanessa| runs over to her station. 16:21 * Vanessa| shoves Ryan out of the way and turns the heat back down. 16:21 * Ryan13 growls. 16:22 <@Ryan13> (conf) I hate her! She thinks she's sooo perfect, with all her little friends and her stupid... FACE. She's had Ethan and Alex wrapped around her finger from the start, and everyone likes HER and not ME? What did I do? I was just PLAYING the game! Who goes into a reality show to make FRIENDS? 16:22 <+Ashleigh> *Takes out potatoes and starts food coloring them green, blue, pink, red, and yellow* 16:23 * Alex| rips page out of cookbook and throws it at Ryan's head. 16:23 <+Alex|> Think fast! 16:23 <+Alex|> :D 16:23 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) The difference between me and Ryan is that I don't manipulate people to get what I want. I can legitimately say that I like Ethan, I like Alex, and I liked Quinford, Tyra, Kuki, Brandon, and Laurie before they all got screwed over. *sigh* 16:23 <+Ashleigh> (Conf.) As much as I wanted to give Ryan a taste of his mediciene, I'm bad at fighting back when it's not words. So, I'll just watch. *Chuckles* 16:23 * Ryan13 glares at Alex. 16:24 * Ryan13 sighs. 16:24 <@Ryan13> I can't make this stupid pasta. 16:24 <+Vanessa|> Want me to help? :B 16:24 <@Ryan13> Didn't you say earlier that you're "above helping me" because I'm "such a jerk"? 16:24 <+Vanessa|> Yeah, but I've got nothing else to do. 16:25 <@Ryan13> You'd REALLY. 16:25 <@Ryan13> HELP ME. 16:25 <@Ryan13> After ALL. 16:25 <@Ryan13> I've done to you? >.> 16:25 <+Vanessa|> Sure. c: 16:25 <+Vanessa|> Why not? 16:25 <@Ryan13> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 16:25 * Ryan13 picks up broom. 16:25 <+Vanessa|> o-o 16:25 * Ryan13 starts chasing Vanessa with it. 16:25 <+Vanessa|> :o 16:25 <+Vanessa|> Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! 16:25 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHHHHH. :@ 16:25 <+Vanessa|> WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! 16:25 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers. 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to judge your meals. 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> First up... 16:26 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Alex! 16:26 * Ryan13 trips Alex as he walks by and snickers. 16:26 <@Ryan13> Oops. ^_^ 16:26 * Vanessa| shakes head. 16:26 <+Alex|> WHOA. 16:27 * Alex| throws back omelette while falling. 16:27 * Ryan13 is hit in the face with Alex's omlette. 16:27 <@Ryan13> Ewww! 16:27 <@Ryan13> I'm eggy! 16:27 <+Vanessa|> *giggles* 16:27 <+Ashleigh> *Snickers* 16:27 <@Ryan13> Oh, you think that's funny? >.> 16:27 <+Alex|> My omelette! :@ 16:27 <@Ryan13> *reaches into spaghetti bowl, takes spaghetti, and throws it at Ashleigh's head* 16:27 <+Vanessa|> :o 16:27 <+Vanessa|> Hey! 16:28 <+Ashleigh> Hey!....... 16:28 * Vanessa| grabs a piece of her key lime pie and throws it back. 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh, guys! 16:28 * Alex| takes Ashliegh's burger and throws it at Ryan like a firsbee. 16:28 * Ryan13 throws back more spaghetti, this time at Vanessa. 16:28 <@Ryan13> Ahhh! 16:28 * Vanessa| takes another piece of the pie and throws it at Ryan. 16:28 <+Ashleigh> *Lets plate fall and throws cubes at Ryan* 16:28 <@ChrisMcLean> GUYS. 16:29 * Vanessa| grabs a third piece and tries to throw it at Ryan but hits Alex. 16:29 * Alex| pulls butcher knife from cabinet and charges at Ryan. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> Oops! xD 16:29 <+Vanessa|> Sorr- 16:29 <+Vanessa|> o-o 16:29 <@Ryan13> :-O 16:29 <+Alex|> :| 16:29 <+Ashleigh> Alex no! 16:29 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 16:29 * ChrisMcLean slaps forehead. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> And, with that, we have successfully destroyed everyone's meals except Vanessa's. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> Oh... 16:29 <+Vanessa|> I guess that's my fault. 16:29 <+Vanessa|> Heh-heh. xD 16:29 * Ryan13 glares at Vanessa. 16:29 <@ChrisMcLean> So... 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> VANESSA WINS INVINCIBILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:30 <+Ashleigh> Nice! *High five Vanessa* 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Now. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Since I can't try your guys's food, I'll have to judge your performance. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> It seems Ashleigh was the most hardworking in the challenge. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> BUT. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex ultimately made it the most interesting. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Sooo. 16:30 <@ChrisMcLean> I think Alex deserves tonight's reward. 16:31 <+Alex|> :o 16:31 <+Vanessa|> Ooh, is it a five-star dinner? :B 16:31 <+Alex|> :D 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Nope! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Better! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEX gets to choose who's going home tonight! 16:31 <+Vanessa|> :-O 16:31 <+Alex|> :D 16:31 <@Ryan13> :-O 16:31 <+Vanessa|> Yes! 16:31 <@Ryan13> NO! 16:31 <+Ashleigh> Yes! 16:31 <+Alex|> I know who I'm choosing! 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Before you do. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Remember. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> This decision is FINAL. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> The first name you say will be the camper that's going home. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> You cannot go back. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 16:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Continue. 16:31 <@Ryan13> No, no, no! 16:32 <@Ryan13> You can't DO this! 16:32 <@Ryan13> THIS ISN'T FAIR. 16:32 <@Ryan13> :@ 16:32 <+Ashleigh> So totally fair. 16:32 <+Alex|> ...... 16:32 <+Alex|> ..... 16:32 <+Vanessa|> :D 16:32 <+Alex|> .... 16:32 <+Alex|> ... 16:32 <+Alex|> .. 16:32 <+Alex|> . 16:32 <+Alex|> Ashleigh is safe! 16:32 <+Alex|> :D 16:32 <+Vanessa|> YEAH! 16:32 <+Ashleigh> Wait...No! 16:32 <+Vanessa|> Huh? 16:32 <+Vanessa|> Why not? 16:32 <@Ryan13> Wait... 16:32 <@Ryan13> YES! 16:33 <+Alex|> Haha! Seeya Ryan! 16:33 <+Ashleigh> He said my name.... 16:33 <@Ryan13> YES, YES, YES! 16:33 <+Ashleigh> I'm out..... 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> SORRY, ALEX. 16:33 <+Alex|> WHA 16:33 <+Alex|> NO 16:33 <+Alex|> NO 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess that means ASHLEIGH is going home! 16:33 <+Alex|> NO! 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> She's right! 16:33 <@ChrisMcLean> You said her name first! 16:33 <@Ryan13> Yes! 16:33 <@Ryan13> Oh, YEAH! 16:33 <+Vanessa|> NO! 16:33 * Alex| screams and falls to the ground. 16:33 <+Vanessa|> Alex. :@ 16:33 <+Vanessa|> *sigh* This isn't fair. 16:33 <+Ashleigh> Well, I guess it was coming sometime. *Pats Alex's back* 16:33 <+Alex|> Ashliegh, I'm sorry! 16:34 <+Alex|> *Ashleigh 16:34 <+Vanessa|> I'm sorry, too, Ashleigh. 16:34 <+Vanessa|> You played a great game. 16:34 <+Vanessa|> :( 16:34 <+Alex|> Sorry for ruining your dish. :( 16:34 <+Ashleigh> It's fine. It's an honest mistake. Vanessa, Alex...KICK RYAN'S BUTT FOR ALL OF US ELIMINATED CAMPERS! 16:34 <+Vanessa|> Woo-hoo! 16:34 <+Alex|> You got it! 16:34 <@Ryan13> Ugh. :@ 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Ashleigh. 16:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Say your goodbyes. 16:35 <+Vanessa|> It's been a pleasure, Ash. 16:35 <+Ashleigh> Bye Vanessa. Bye Alex. It has...I feel like I forgot someone. Oh yeah. 16:35 <@Ryan13> >.> 16:35 <+Ashleigh> Bye Chris, it was nice meeting you in person! 16:35 <@Ryan13> :o 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Thanks, Ashleigh! 16:35 <@ChrisMcLean> See you at the finale! 16:35 * ChrisMcLean flushes Ashleigh. 16:35 <+Ashleigh> Gagagaa! 16:35 * ChrisMcLean turns to the camera. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> TWELVE GONE. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> THREE REMAIN. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> WHICH OF THESE THREE CAMPERS WILL WIN TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO THE ISLAND? 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> FIND OUT IN TOMORROW'S FINAL EPISODE. 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Will it be dashing dancer Vanessa? 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Cocky comedian Alex? 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Or king of mean Ryan? 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 16:36 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- F F F